1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of arm of a folding chair, and more particularly to a foldable arm of a director's chair or a Wassily chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings to the present invention, the prior art of a folding canvas chair is comprised of members of a leg frame(4), a splat tube(5) and a canvas seat(6). Within, the arm (61) is also made of canvas and is integrated with the canvas seat(6) comprised of a seat(62) and a splat(63) while the leg frame(4) is comprised of four sets of X-type tube frames (41) and (42) arranged in a rectangular, each set of frames (41) and (42) are formed with two tubes (411 and 412 or 421 and 422) pivoted at their centers and two neighboring sets of the frame (41) or (42) are separately pivoted with tubes (411)(412) or tubes (421)(422) to a base (43) and those bases(43) constitute those eight ends of the rectangular while the upper four bases(43) support the seat(62) and those four rear bases(43) may further be inserted with an erect splat tube(5) to join the splat(63), and the arm(61) is suspended at its rear end with a webbing(64) to the upper end of the splat(63) and the front end of the arm(61) is suspended at a horizontal receiving section(413) curved and extended from the front tube frame(41). To fold the chair, the seat(62) and the splat(63) are pulled up to retract those four sets of tube frames(41 & 42) at their pivots so that the arm can be folded accordingly. However, the arm(61) is not providing any rigidity, a cup, or similar beverage container is vulnerable to tilt over even a small canvas bag(61 1) is provided in recess of the arm(61). Arm made of plastic material providing with better rigidity may be a solution but it can not be folded.